


the archived songs of our time

by Anonymous



Series: - i.n. [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Spotify playlists, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: din@wowzerSYKTWT PULL THROUGH WHO’S GONNA MAKE A SYKKUNO’S SPOTIFY @Or: Sykkuno publics his Spotify.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), brief and onesided
Series: - i.n. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043526
Comments: 66
Kudos: 480
Collections: Anonymous





	1. pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> [\- Spotify Playlist: their world](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1bqlOhp3QWIjCoOm1qUvdh?si=fUZSCR0vTXCs3ebRknRzkg)

**Only sykkuno’s**

@hereforsyK

WAIT. GUYS??? CHECK SYKKUNO’S DISCORD????

Replies: 

**Things were good** @jenny231 OH MY GOD WAHT

**Bimbus slave** @fluffyvibes SYKKUNO HAS A SPOTIFY ACCOUNT????

  
  


**Do it for him**

@ironlordahoy 

THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL SYKKUNO HAS A SPOTIFY ACCOUNT 

  
  


**Here bc why not**

@sykkuniplease

DOES THIS MEAN WE’LL FINALLY GET TO SEE WHAT THIS MOTHERFUCKER LISTENS TO???

  
  


**din**

@wowzer 

SYKTWT PULL THROUGH WHO’S GONNA MAKE A SYKKUNO’S SPOTIFY @ 

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

TOKYO-BAY - Tatsuya Maruyama

11:08am PST 

Replies: 

**Hit me in the feels why don’t you** @lullyland I knew my man would have good taste 😤 of fucking course 

**din** @wowzer calm guitar music just ready for people to chill to?? If that’s not sykkuno I don’t know what is. 

… 

**team soulmates**

@therealonesofsyktwt 

Sykkuno listening to Ichika Nito, Sykkuno having k-pop songs in the background, Sykkuno supporting Lily, Mark, and Jae’s music, and then him listening to Tatsuya Maruyama. He really said support asian artists ✨ 

…

**Toast step on me**

@anakin11

of course sykkuno wouldn’t make any of his playlists public 😭😭😭😭 

Replies: 

**moonlightnights** @arealone just when we think we’re winning 😤

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify 

Places We Won’t Walk - Bruno Major

1:43pm PST 

Replies: 

**Cozypho** @kail338 SYKKUNO AND HIS TASTE 

…

**woe is me**

@inonwriting 

I made a playlist with all the songs Sykkuno’s listened to based off of **@Sykkunosspotify** and I’ll be adding to it as it updates! :D 

[Link Attached: Sykkuno’s Spotify - IN]

Replies: 

**Heross** @herosskim you’re a god send, thank you 🤧

**Editoran** @eddielife so ready I immediately followed it 

...

**stupid one**

@corpsekkunoidiot

sykkuno’s taste in music is so soft and gentle and sweet 🥺 it fits him so well wtf, this anime uwu boy 😭😭😭 

Replies: 

**jj** @neverthere lmao watch him put WAP on loop just to spite this 

| 

**stupid one** @corpsekkunoidiot lol what? Sykkuno wouldn’t listen to that type of music, he’s a pure soul, man can barely swear 

|

 **jj** @neverthere see how you’re confining him to some soft boy persona just off of his music taste?? So many people have acted crazy over sykkuno doing something REMOTELY non uwu soft anime boy, and you’re one of the people adding fuel to the fire ://

| 

**stupid one** @corpsekkunoidiot I’m literally just complimenting him on his music taste and saying its cute, what the hell. You’re the weird one for saying he’d listen to WAP of all things when we all know that’s not like him. Sykkuno’s pure and sweet, why would he listen to crude music such as WAP and shit 

|

 **jj** @neverthere see this is exactly what im saying. You’re confining him to some persona that you have no right to plant on him. It’s stupid and weird and just goes to show that you’re not rly there for sykkuno, you’re just here for the image he upholds. Go touch some fucking grass please 

  
  


**din**

@wowzer 

respect sykkuno not for the persona everyone plants on him but for his genuine kindness and great personality challenge 

Replies: 

**So done** @takeitfromme respect sykkuno for sykkuno and not whatever the fuck annoying fetishizes are trying to paint him as challenge 

  
  


**corpseyandkkuno**

@addieon 

you people always make such a big deal out of something so small, literally no one is subjecting sykkuno into a stereotype when the man breathes purity and kindness everywhere he goes. All of this from music taste?? 

Replies: 

**anniewon** @prettygirlstwt I don’t wanna hear this from someone who probably only came for corpsekkuno interactions and hype the fuck outta it while never acknowledging sykkuno for anything but his “soft shy boy” personality when paired with corpse’s “edgy emo dark sir.” Face it, you guys come here to fetishize, don’t hide it 

  
  


**Listen to me**

@hereforthecake 

can we not make this into some huge twt drama?? We were just celebrating sykkuno finally sharing his Spotify account 24 hours ago, why are we back to this bullshit 😭

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify 

E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE! - CORPSE

3:32am PST

Replies: 

**din** @wowzer HOLY SHIT???

**jj** @neverthere EVEN BETTER THAN WAP LMAOOOOOO

**Waylay** @swifting sykkuno a corpse stan confirmed 

**CORPSE** @CORPSE gasp 

…

**Corpse Husband** @Corpse_Husband quoted: 

Guys, I made it. 

| 

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify 

E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE! - CORPSE

3:32am PST

Replies: 

**karl :)** @KarlJacobs_ 👍 👍 👍 congrats corpse!! to be acknowledged by sykkuno :D

**Peter Park** @peterparkTV I knew Sykkuno would reveal his dark side 😤

**Jacksepticeye** @Jack_Septic_Eye SYKKUNI???

**dream** @dreamwastaken 🤔

…

**din**

@wowzer 

MAYDAY MAYDAY EVERYONE IS AWARE OF SYKKUNO’S SPOTIFY SHIT 

**innie**

@comowon

corpse must have been lurking on twitter when no one tagged him yet aND THEN MOTHERFUCKER HAD THE COURAGE TO ACTUALLY RETWEET IT??? AND HE EVEN GOT KARL AND PETER AND DREAM IN ON IT???

**polor**

@tigerking 

GUYS SYKKUNO’S SPOTIFY IS TRENDING ON TWITTER 

Replies: 

**loser realm** @majesticchicken WE ONLY GOT HIS SPOTIFY YESTERDAY???

...

Trending in United States

**SYKKUNO'S SPOTIFY ACCOUNT**

Twitch Streamer Sykkuno recently revealed his Spotify account. Fans and friends alike express their enthusiasm in the streamer's choice of music. 

...

**missing dream**

@msgreenlady 

DREAM EXPLAIN THAT THINKING EMOJI, WHAT’S GOING ON INSIDE THAT BIG BRAIN OF YOURS 

  
  


**Lemony**

@oofsir 

I don’t even watch sykkuno and yet I’m invested in his Spotify account what 

Replies: 

**kennie** @manhuntwhore lol same, I know about him bc of the times he played with some of the dream smp members

|

**team soulmates**

@therealonesofsyktwt well buckle in bc it’s gonna be a wild ride for you poor minds 

…

**annabell <3 **

@redkie 

SHIT SYKKUNO’S LIVE??? UHHH LIVE TWEETING THREAD??

[Link Attached]

|

oh my god he’s wearing a pastel green hoodie 🥺 🥺 🥺 HE LOOKS SO NICE 

|

today he’ll be playing with toast, edison, Leslie, and Peter for Valorant!!

|

HUOHGAURG NOT EVEN FIVE MINUTES IN AND TOAST IS ALREADY TALKING ABOUT SYKKUNO’S SPOTIFY 

Toast: “So Sykkuno… you listen to Corpse’s music, huh? 😏”

Sykkuno: “Well, I-I mean, support your friends, right?? 😅”

Peter: “Just say you like sexy music Sykkuno, it’s okay. We understand. Sexy music for a sexy man.” 

Sykkuno: “P-PETER, WHAT?”

|

RGHOUAERG NOT CORPSE JOINING THE DISCORD CALL AGAIN TO SAY “you’re damn straight Peter” 

Corpse: “also sykkuno thank you for that 🥺”

Sykkuno: “O-oh, um 😀 no problem corpse!!” 

|

Edison, shooting people casually: “guys, should I get into music?? Make a whole song?”

Sykkuno, knifing someone: “Um,, I think you’ll be great at it, Edison!” 

Edison: “Great enough for you to listen to it on your Spotify?? 🤩”

Peter: “WAIT EDISON LET’S MAKE A TWO MAN BAND, I WANT CLOUT TOO” 

Leslie: “From Microsoft to pop-star acknowledged by Sykkuno. My finance, ladies and gentlemen” *gets headshotted*

Sykkuno: “GUYS???”

|

I’M LIVING FOR THIS STREAM LMAO THEY’RE AT 8 TO 3 AND THE WHOLE TIME THEY’RE JUST TALKING ABOUT SYKKUNO’S TASTE IN MUSIC

|

Toast, dead: “Hey Sykkuno, listen to Blackpink” 

Sykkuno: “If you want me to then of course I will, toast!!” 

HIM SHRIMPING IN THE MIDDLE OF GETTING AN ACE HELL YEAH GET TO SILVER SYKKUNO

|

oh my god sykkuno knows about the sykkuno's spotify account too and says he doesn't mind?? 

Sykkuno: “it’s not the weirdest thing :D besides, its kinda funny seeing corpse tweet about it!” 

|

Sykkuno, reading chat: “Why were you listening to e-girls at three am? Why wouldn’t I be listening to e-girls are ruining my life at three am? I support my friends, even when im dying in the morning as I’m microwaving a taco 😤”

HEOUGHA SYKKUNO PLEASE THIS MAN

|

Stream ending!! Sykkuno did so well in Valorant today, just fun and good vibes, no toxic shit, and with his usual ending stream messages 🥺

…

**rae**

@Valkyrae

 **@Sykkuno** Add me as a friend on Spotify 😡

Replies: 

**lols** @whatevers im getting vivid discord flashbacks 

**Sykkuno** @Sykkuno h-how do I do that?? :D

|

 **karl :)** @KarlJacobs_ WAIT SYKKUNO ME TOO 🥺

|

 **ludwig** @LudwigAhgren SYKKUNO HAS A SPOTIFY??

…

**Edison Park**

@edisonparklive 

Bout to pursue a career in music 🥳 

Replies: 

**Leslie** @fuslie YOU GO, FINANCE 

**Sykkuno** @Sykkuno you go edison!! :D

|

 **Peter Park** @peterparkTV what a man 

|

 **Jacksepticeye** @Jack_Septic_Eye he’s so dreamy ☺️

**CORPSE** @CORPSE now i get how sykkuno feels when people steal his catchphrase 

…

**Dream**

@Dream

Hey **@Sykkuno** :)))))) 

Replies: 

**coolio** @loverz WHAT DOES THIS MEAN???

**for rivals only** @techieanddreamie ON MAIN TOO 

**George** @GeorgeNotFound dream he didn’t ask 

**Sykkuno** @Sykkuno y-yes?? 😅

|

 **Quackity** @Quackity SYKKUNO IF I POST WHERE ARE THE ASKERS ON SPOTIFY, WOULD YOU LISTEN

…

**din**

@wowzer 

not even a full two days and Sykkuno’s Spotify trended, Edison’s going to become a singer just to have Sykkuno play his song, Quackity’s willing to post where are the askers soley for sykkuno, dream tagged him in a tweet bc he’s a suspicious mf, corpse retweeted him playing e-girls, and rae demanded he friend her WHAT IS THIS SYKKUNO 

**flaming**

@lackingartists

HRGUHAE DREAM AND CORPSE JUST FOLLOWED THE SYKKUNO SPOTIFY ACCOUNT???? **@Sykkunosspotify** YOUR POWER 

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify 

Roadtrip - Dream, PmBata 

12:03am PST 

Replies: 

**Sykkuno’s Spotify** @Sykkunosspotify Looping!! 

**bimby** @TATAT that’s it, I’m turning on push notifs for this account 

**din** @wowzer DREAM YOU DIDN’T 

|

 **dream** @dreamwastaken :)

…

**@Dream**

[you really played it]

**@Sykkuno**

[of course I did! I listened to it even before ☺️]

[I heard you worked hard on it :33 you’re pretty good dream!!]

**@Dream**

[thanks]

[means a lot Sykkuno :))]

[the songs rly important to me 😋]

**@Sykkuno**

[o-oh 0.0]

[anything to make you happy!! :D]

[I’m glad I could do something as small as that 😊]

**@Dream**

[you know]

[I think I get it now]

**@Sykkuno**

[?? get what? :D]

**@Dream**

[why everyone’s in love with you]

**@Sykkuno**

[WHAT]

[DREAM??]

[DREAM DON’T LEAVE ME]

…

Dream lets the phone drop to his chest and stares at the ceiling for a little bit, heat blooming on his cheeks. Despite himself, he feels his lips spread into a bright grin and the faintest of laughs leave him. 

Over in Las Vegas, Sykkuno smothers his face into a pillow and curses Lily for somehow convincing him to make his Spotify public. Peaking over the pillow still hugged tightly beneath his chin, Sykkuno glances at his phone as it chimes with an incoming message, biting his lip. 

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

notice me (feat. BENNEE) - ROLE MODEL, BENEE

3:11am EST

Replies: 

**ina** @inasworkshop dream listening to love songs at three in the morning 😭😭 he’s such a mood

**din** @wowzer oh??? :OO interesting, yet sus

|

 **ina** @inasworkshop 👀 👀 👀 👀 why’s that?? 

|

 **din** @wowzer check **@Sykkunosspotify** ’s recent tweet ;))))

|

 **ina** @inasworkshop omg 😳

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify 

notice me (feat. BENEE) - ROLE MODEL, BENEE

12:11am PST 

Replies: 

**din** @wowzer HMMMMMM

…

**roadtrip as ringtone**

@catycane 

dream and sykkuno playing the same song at the exact same time?? 🤩 right after dream mysteriously tagged him without saying anything and then sykkuno immediately playing roadtrip?? PERHAPS FOR HIM????? 🤩🤩🤩 

Replies: 

**din** @wowzer RIGHT? It’s way too close for it to be a coincidence !! 

**looking for askers** @amandalovelace DID THEY SHARE SONGS WITH EACH OTHER???

  
  


**penelopee :3**

@cottonland 

people making dream and sykkuno into something they’re not 🙄 they just happened to play the same song, get over it oh my god 

Replies: 

**sisis** @luvinhome you’re the type of friend who disses other friends for something they’re passionate or having fun in, aren’t you?

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify 

Sunflower, Vol. 6 - Harry Styles

5:47am PST 

  
  


**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify 

Sunflower, Vol. 6 - Harry Styles 

8:47am EST 

…

**din**

@wowzer 

PEOPLE???? DTWT AND SYKTWT HOW WE FEELING

**lizzie**

@uwutime 

5 am and 8 am,,,,, 

**Alexa, play where are the askers**

@quackingforlife 

I genuinely can’t believe this is happening 

…

**Notifications (1)**

**Sykkuno**

But dream!! have you listened to any songs from the swoons? **[VIEW] [CLEAR]**

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify 

Conspiracy of Silence - The Swoons

8:56am EST 

Replies: 

**Kethie** @ruinedlife finally, a song that guy sykkuno isn’t playing as well, I can’t stand the people overhyping something so small 🙄

|

 **penelopee :3** @cottonland lol right? These people are given so little but make so much out of it 

|

 **funzies** @riderjole im sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of me going crazy at this revolutionary dreamkkuno interaction <3 

…

**Notifications (5)**

**Dream**

I think conspiracy of silence is a new favorite of mine now 

You have some rly good song recs Sykkuno 

Sykkuno?

Lol did you fall asleep?

goodnight kuno :3 

**[VIEW] [CLEAR ALL]**

…

**rae**

@Valkyrae 

AMONG US AT 5PM PST

Playing w/ 

CORPSE

Peter

Sykkuno

Miyoung

Toast

Jacksepticeye

Bretman Rock

Dream

Edison

…

**Notifications (5)**

**Sykkuno**

OH GOD I FELL ASLEEP 

IM SORRY I GUESS I GOT TIRED 

n not of talking to your of course!! It was just pretty late 

I enjoyed sharing songs with u tho!! :D

Hope we get to play together later :3

**[VIEW] [CLEAR ALL]**

…

**Flying through it**

@realdumper

I can’t believe I live in a world where Sykkuno and Dream are listening to the same songs at the same time. ADD IN THE FACT THAT THEY STAYED UP ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT TOO 

**din**

@wowzer 

I woke up in the middle of my fantastic sleep realizing sykkuno and dream could have sent each other their playlists and we’d have never known bc sykkuno hasn’t made any of his own public 🥲

Replies: 

**team soulmates** @therealonesofsyktwt why do you hurt me like this 

… 

**darling** ****

@hullothere

Sykkuno’s live!!!

[Link Attached]

|

Aww he’s wearing Rae’s recent merch 🥺

|

Oh my god he stayed up until 6 am last night??

|

He let out the cutest little yawn 🥺 HE LOOKS SO WARM WITH HIS MESSY HAIR AND BLINKING SLEEPILY

| 

Sykkuno: “Rae asked me to be in one of her lobby’s and said, like, 2, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to wake up for that 😅 I stayed up until 6 in the morning yesterday talking, uh doing stuff online :D” 

EHGUAREG SYKKUNO YOU’RE NOT KIDDING ANYONE

|

Wait omg omgomg, dream was late bc he catching up on sleep and finally joined the call and he hIS MORNING (or afternoon?? Night??) VOICE??? LOOK AT SYKKUNO BLUSHING, OH GOSH 

|

:((( Sykkuno died first round bc Leslie killed him :((((

|

👀 👀 👀 👀 👀 dream died too?? 

|

OGHIEARG JACK AND EDISON

Jack: “NO SYKKUNI 😰 CRAP AND HIS SPOTIFY BUDDY”

Edison: “WHO KILLED SYKKUNO, HUH??!! WHO KILLED MY CLOUT?!!!”

Leslie: “omgggg,,,,, Not the Spotify buddies 😅” 

|

??? Oh???? What’s this???? Sykkuno’s actually checking ghost chat??

|

OH MY GOD 

…

**din**

@wowzer 

DTWT AND SYKTWT ARE OFFICIALLY DEAD 

**Flying through it**

@realdumper

THIS??? WHAT UNIVERSE DID I WAKE UP IN??? EYE 

…

**Dream**

Did you sleep well last night? :))

**Sykkuno**

o of course I did!! :D

I hope you swept well too :DD

**Dream**

I did yeah lol 

Still want some more song recs?? 

**Sykkuno**

Yes!!

It was rly fun :33

Maybe not so late tho haha

Im barely alive :’)

**Dream**

;)

Cute

It’s a date then 

**Valkyrae** has voted. 6 remaining. 

**CORPSE** has voted. 5 remaining. 

**JACKSEPTICEYE** has voted. 4 remaining. 

**Toast** has voted. 3 remaining. 

**Sykkuno**

DREAM WHY

NOT AGAIN

 **Edison** has voted. 2 remaining. 

**Kkatamia** has voted. 1 remaining. 

**BIG PP** has voted. 0 remaining. 

…

**team soulmates**

@therealonesofsyktwt 

NOT AGAIN?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT AGAIN?? ARE YOU TELLING ME DREAM CALLED YOU CUTE BEFORE?? **@Sykkuno** ANSWER ME 

**lovely liar**

@onestepatatime

dreamkkuno really be flirting right in front of 70k people,,, SIR GREEN BLOB GET IN LINE PLEASE WE WERE HERE FIRST 

**din**

@wowzer 

Dream :)))) Check your dms. :))))) I just wanna talk :)))))))

**flaming**

@lackingartists

IT’S A DATE HE SAID 

**Alexa, play where are the askers**

@quackingforlife

IT’ S A DATE?? A GHAATE??

**funzies**

@riderjole

DATE. DATE. DATE. DATE. HE SAID IT’S A DATE. OH MY GOD 

…

Trending in United States 

**IT’S A DATE**

Fans of Youtuber Dream and Twitch Streamer Sykkuno tweet in excitement over the duo’s interaction during an Among Us game with fellow streamers, Valkyrae, Corpse Husband, Jacksepticeye, and Disguised Toast. 

…

**darling** ****

@hullothere

CLIPPED THE DREAMKKUNO MOMENTS FOR YOU THIRSTY ONES here is sykkuno’s reaction to dream’s morning voice :))))))

[Clip: Dream joining the VC and Sykkuno brightening as the rest of the group call out their greetings. Some tease Dream for being late. Dream laughs slightly and mumbles, “Sorry, had to wake myself up from a late night.” Sykkuno’s face instantly blushes red.]

|

Sykkuno’s flustered self as Dream calls him cute and plans them another song rec date 🤧 🤧 

[Clip: Sykkuno tilting his head a little as he reads Dream’s message in the chat. “Did you sleep well—oh, I actually did!” He glances at the camera and smiles, laughing faintly after he sends in his reply. “I stayed up really for a while. I think Dream was worried. He’s a good friend for checking in, huh?” He fidgets with his hair. Then blinks when Dream sends something back. “More song recs? Ohh! So Dream kept me company and we somehow started talking about music. I don’t know much about it, but there were some songs I shared with him that I liked.” Another smile—this one smaller and even shyer, the corner of Sykkuno’s eyes crinkling. “I think he liked it?” Then he catches what Dream sends next. The blush climbs back up his neck and Sykkuno squeaks. “D-Date?” he panics. “Dream!”]

|

[Continue Thread]

…

**An asker, unfortunately**

@alifestyle

I tuned in to Sykkuno’s stream for Dream and witness Dream cheating on George??... low-key here for it 👀 👀 👀

  
  


**Catalonia**

@ricketyrockety 

unrequited love arc coming to an end 🤩 🤩 🤩

Replies: 

**team soulmates** @therealonesofsyktwt there’s only so much rejection dream can take before he falls for a cute asian boy with a public spotify account 😔

…

**Sykkuno**

@Sykkuno

Thanks for a fun stream everyone! 😊

Replies: 

**Peter Park** @peterparkTV no thank YOU 😤

**karl :)** @KarlJacobs_ you’re amazing king 😎

**dream** @dreamwastaken can’t wait for our date ;))) 

|

 **Sykkuno** @Sykkuno 😀 

|

 **George** @GeorgeNotFound ???

|

 **Quackity** @Quackity SYKKUNO YOU HOMEWRECKER 

| 

**leslie** @fuslie first time?

|

 **Fundy** @FundyLive omg you too? 

  
  


**Dream**

**@** Dream 

Cute :) 

Replies: 

**George** @GeorgeNotFound oh

|

 **Fundy** @FundyLive Sykkuno is officially my new best friend.

**TommyInnit** @tommyinnit I’m too masculine for this tweet 

**Technoblade** 🐷 @Technothepig imagine simping lmao couldn’t be me 

**karl :)** @KarlJacobs_ it’s a date, your honor 

**Sykkuno** @Sykkuno I should have expected this 

...

**@Dream**

[hey :))]

[How do you feel about doing this over a discord calll??] 

[I mean]

[Only if you’re comfortable though] 

[You don’t have to force yourself] 

[Really] 

[I dont wanna step over any boundaries]

**@Sykkuno**

[um]

[I think I’d like that :33]

**@Dream**

[lol you’re gonna have to friend me on discord kuno]

**@Sykkuno**

[O OH]

[RIGHT]

**@Dream**

[the people of twt really weren’t kidding when they said you were adorable]

[sykkuno? You ok?]

**@Sykkuno**

[TES]

[I MEAN RES]

[YES]

[SORRY DROPPED MY PHONE]

[UM]

[I I SQET A FRIEND REQUEST]

[I MEAN SENT]

…

When Sykkuno joins the call, it’s to the sound of Dream laughing at him and with his trusty pillow squished against his chest again as Sykkuno tries to ignore the jittering of his heart. Doesn’t stop him from noting how nice Dream’s voice sounds at that moment—very much Dream and caressing his ear through his headphones.

…

  
  
  


**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify 

nobody else - LANY 

11:02pm EST

  
  


**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify 

nobody else - LANY

8:02pm PST

Replies: 

**din** @wowzer I feel so blessed to be able to witness this date in every little way :’) 

**team soulmates** @therealonesofsyktwt *DIES*

… 

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify 

Is Everybody Going Crazy? - Nothing But Thieves 

9:00am PST 

  
  


**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify 

Is Everybody Going Crazy? - Nothing But Thieves 

12:00am EST 

Replies: 

**Leviathan** @raeforlife INDIE POP ROCK? 

**Hoe is me** @crazylaughter oh?? Dream hasn’t played much rock :OO could this be sykkuno’s rec??

|

 **din** @wowzer I mean he does listen to breaking Benjamin :DD sykkuno rock head?? 👀 👀

…

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to go for this kind of music,” Dream muses. 

Sykkuno plays with the loose threads of his cardigan sleeve as he leans forward in his seat, knees tucked under him and pillow cushioning the edge of his desk from pushing into him. “I’m actually not,” he says. “But my sister—the younger one—she really likes to listen to, um, intense genres. Like rock or ones with a lot of drums and guitar. She’s—She’s kind of the reason why I played the bass. She had this whole plan when she was starting high-school to star in a rock band. I was supposed to be the bass player,” Sykkuno reveals, a little embarrassed.

When he thinks back to it, music wasn’t always one of his core interests. Getting into a good school and making his parents proud was. But Sykkuno can rarely deny his sisters anything, and learning the bass was pretty fun, even if he doesn’t improve that much. 

“That’s sweet of you,” Dream says sincerely. Then, as if sensing Sykkuno’s inner turmoil at such an intimate conversation, he blurts out, “All my sister does is make fun of me and forces me to spoil her with fancy steak.” 

Sykkuno breaks out into giggles again. “Yeah, I mean—what are sisters for, am I right?” 

Dream laughs with him. It's happening a lot in their impromptu call. “True.” 

He brushes his hair aside and doesn’t bother hiding his smile—not like anyone was watching him. It’s just them—Dream pulled up on a call, green icon ringed with another circle of green, and Sykkuno in his dark room, illuminated by the glow of his monitor. 

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify 

Roadtrip - Dream, PmBata

9:43pm PST 

  
  


**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify 

Roadtrip - Dream, PmBata 

12:43am EST

Replies: 

**din** @wowzer I would do ANYTHING to know how their conversations go 

**falling** _@_ lightofmylife don’t be tricked, this is just dream’s secret long con to get sykkuno to promote roadtrip lmao /j

**I am asker** @wonderingwhere you know at this point **@Dreamsspotify** and **@Sykunosspotify** should just merge and become one 

|

 **dream’s spotify** @Dreamsspotify we’re dming each other lol

…

“Of all songs you wanted to play, you played this one?” If Sykkuno could see Dream’s face right now, he’d bet his channel points he’d be rolling his eyes. 

“Hey,” Sykkuno says around his bursting amusement. “Support your friends, twenty four seven.” 

Dream snickers. “If you say so. But do you even like it?”

“Of course I do,” Sykkuno immediately chimes in. Scratches his cheek and hugs the pillow to his chest more. “It’s actually kind of catchy, you know. And it means something to you, right? Why wouldn’t I like it?” 

It’s silent on the other end of the line long enough for Sykkuno to glance up from his lap and frown. But then— 

“You’re too good for me,” he hears Dream mutter. 

There’s the blush making its way up his cheeks again. Sykkuno hates that he gets so easily flustered. “W-Well,” he tries to salvage, “I’m only telling the truth. I like the lyrics,” he mumbles, more to himself than anything. 

Another, but shorter pause. “Yeah, I wrote them when—when you know, I was thinking of some things. The past and all.” 

“At eighteen?” Sykkuno’s briefly reminded of how young Dream really is—only twenty one whereas Sykkuno’s twenty eight. He feels kind of ancient. Rarely does he ever dwell on how old he is compared to some of his younger friends, but in times like this—when Dream bares the hint of vulnerability and Sykkuno’s left floundering in timely patience—he remembers. 

Remembers that Dream’s so young, but thriving in success. And sometimes, that isn’t as satisfying as one would make it out to be. 

“Yeah, eighteen,” Dream says. “I was—going through it. Relationships and the likes. It was just—I guess I was just being reflective of where I came from or how I got here. And Roadtrip brought back memories I realized I shouldn’t bury anymore.” 

“You healed through the song,” he responds, equally as quiet. 

“I did,” Dream says, something catching in his voice Sykkuno can’t quite grasp at fully. Too nervous in the first place. He only knows it makes a part in his stomach flutter wildly. 

“I’m glad then,” Sykkuno tells him, loud, if the startled intake Dream does is anything to go by. He swallows and tries to tone down his level. “That you—you got your healing process. I know it can be difficult. I—I get it.” 

“Yeah,” Dream breathes. “You really do.” 

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify 

Skin - Dijon 

1:05am EST 

  
  


**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify 

Skin - Dijon 

10:05pm PST 

Replies: 

**darling** _@_ hullothere SO. NOT TO ALARM ANYONE BUT UH THE LYRICS???

**din** @wowzer I CANNOTAOIEHRGA

**team soulmates** @therealonesofsyktwt 👀 👀 👀 👀

**rae** @Valkyrae really? Right on my timeline? 

|

 **ludwig** @LudwigAhgren the power of sykkuno’s spotify is too much for me to bear 

…

“I’m glad you’re not a prude,” Dream tells him solemnly. 

Sykkuno squints at his monitor, as if he could see Dream and Dream could see him. “I’d be more concerned if you _weren’t_ going to bring up a suggestive song. Good, um—good to know you’re a normal twenty one year old,” Sykkuno coughs. 

That just gets him another one of Dream’s wheezes. Sykkuno finds himself not minding them at all. 

…

They stay up talking long enough for Sykkuno himself to feel droopy—nothing like their six am and eight am talk, but just as satisfying, in a way Sykkuno isn't quite ready to acknowledge yet.

But he can hear how tired Dream was. His words drawl out and the breaks in between their traded barbs are longer. So he lets out a small groan as he stretches and tells a distracted Dream, “You should sleep. It’s pretty late where you are, right?” Sykkuno asks. 

Sometimes he forgets not everyone has a weird sleeping schedule like him. He tells himself he’ll get better at it more, the next time him and Dream talk. 

Then he freezes, because he just automatically assumed this would be a repeating thing and—and—

Oh Jesus. 

“Yeah, I probably should,” Dream’s mumbles quietly, pulling him out of his rapidly spinning thoughts. “Um, same time tomorrow?” 

If Sykkuno’s hearing is correct, he thinks Dream sounded almost as embarrassed as him. 

“Y-Yes! That’d—That’d be nice,” Sykkuno gets out. “I mean, only if you’re not busy and everything. I wouldn’t want to—“

“I’ll be here, Sykkuno,” Dream cuts him off softly. 

“Oh. Cool, then.” 

“Goodnight, Kuno,” Dream murmurs. 

“G-Goodnight, Dream!” 

Only, Dream doesn’t end the call. Sykkuno sits there for a couple of seconds, wondering if he should be the one to hang up and he’s missing the cue like he did during Miko’s interview. 

“You can call me Clay.” 

Sykkuno gets the feeling he’ll be permanently blushing for the rest of his life now that Dream’s wedged a spot for himself in it.

Strangely enough, disregarding the jitters and burst of nervousness Sykkuno's usually good at reigning in when talking to friends (friends, Sykkuno, _friends_ )—he's looking forward to it. 

“Goodnight, Clay,” he manages. 

Sykkuno knows his bright red ears aren’t betraying him when he hears a faint, “Fucking precious,” right before Dream hangs up. 

… 

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify 

Lost in You - khai dreams

1:12am EST 

  
  


**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@SykkunosSpotify

If It Keeps You Up At Night - The Swoons 

10:12pm PST

…

**@Dreamsspotify**

[thank goodness]

[i literally thought they’d go all through the night again]

[i can’t deal with this schedule]

**@Sykkunosspotify**

[lol tell me about it]

[i have assignments to catch up and shit]

[i love their little dates, but i’m gonna cry if this continues]

**@Dreamsspotify**

[to next time then]

[it was fun talking to you annie]

[you’re um]

[pretty cool]

**@Sykkunosspotify**

[omg thank you]

[you’re super cool too!]

[i’m glad i got to talk to you through dream and sykkuno’s weird spotify romance :33]

[goodnight tallie! i hope your debate thingy goes well :DDD]

**@Dreamsspotify**

[you too]

[goodnight!]

[sorry i don’t um usually use emojis lol but uh]

[<3]

**@Sykkunosspotify**

[lol]

[cute :)]

[<3]

...

**rae**

@Valkyrae 

Highlight of today's stream was me and Corpse passionately trying to avenge Sykkuno and Dream for their murder but then checking Twitter to find out they're trending bc there were too busy planning a date together as ghosts :') 


	2. pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pirate hat**  
>  @camprock 
> 
> this whole stream basically consisted of dream flirting with sykkuno and sykkuno exposing dream and then the two of them adopting a dog together 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [\- Spotify Playlist: their world](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1bqlOhp3QWIjCoOm1qUvdh?si=fUZSCR0vTXCs3ebRknRzkg)

“—and you think after me telling her five freaking times to not barge into my room that she _wouldn’t_ , but no. She slams the doors open and then her eyes are scarred for life with the image of her brother trying to squeeze himself into leather pants,” Dream rants, voice coming out faint from Sykkuno’s phone. “I specifically told her it’d be in her best interest to knock and what does she do? Ignore me. As usual.”

“Wait.” He dislodges himself from the tangle of wires currently spread out around him and cranes his neck up to look at his phone where it’s propped against his coffee mug, FaceTime pulled up and Dream’s contact icon the only thing he sees. “Why were you wearing leather pants again?”

“Have you not been listening to a single thing I’ve said?” If Sykkuno could see Dream, he thinks he’d be pouting.

“I mean, I got the general gist of it. Sapnap and your love for that Benjamin guy at war with each other,” Sykkuno mumbles, puffing his cheeks out when one particular cable was stubborn and wouldn’t dislodge itself from the others. Sykkuno, for the perhaps the sixth time that day since he sat down four hours ago and complained to Dream about needing to untangle his cables, curses himself. He should have listened to his mom and _not_ throw everything into a box when he packing to call it a day. He glares at the wires like they’ve personally offended him and absently asks Dream, “But leather pants?”

“He probably just wanted to see my ass in them,” Dream tells him seriously. The cables drop from his hands as Sykkuno splutters. “To be fair though, I do have a pretty good ass,” he adds as a second thought, almost contemplative.

“Clay!”

“Sapnap acts like he doesn’t jam out to Melanie Martinez or Conan Grey,” Dream complains. “And what’s wrong with Alec Benjamin? His songs slap, okay? Pull up Spotify right now, I’ll fucking prove it—“

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

Must Have Been The Wind - Alec Benjamin

10:09pm PST

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

Must Have Been The Wind - Alec Benjamin

1:09am EST

Replies:

**goozeman** @lizziescorner THE MAN HAS CONFORMED SYKKUNO WITH HIS LVOE FOR POP

**salutations** @areahead sometimes i forget dream’s a gen z :’))))

…

**dweam**

February XX, 20XX

5:31 PM Incoming Call

5 hours 23 minutes

…

**Save the bees**

@cassiehat

I come back to twt after a month to find out Sykkuno and Dream are best friends now? Someone fill me in pls I’m so lost 😭

Replies:

**din** @wowzer oh god where do i even begin

**anna :D** @defaultloser basically dream and sykkuno are attached to the hip after multiple spotify dates and both dtwt and syktwt have never been the same since

…

**team soulmates**

@therealonesofsyktwt

dreamkkuno are the duo we never knew we needed but don’t deserve

Replies:

**on the beat** @linkcon from randomly playing among us together once to listening to songs at the ass crack of dawn 😌

…

**dream**

@dreamwastaken

I look great in leather pants 😤

Replies:

**let’s quack the case** @addinon d-dream,,,??? leather p-pants??? 

**princess brain** @hearthold why are you wearing leather pants at 1 am dream pls

**karl :)** @KarlJacobs_ as your friend, i support you 😔😔😔

**sapnap** @sapnapalt if only he didn’t listen to alec benjamin

|

 **Sykkuno** @Sykkuno but alec benjamin slaps !! 😄

|

 **sapnap** @sapnapalt dream told you to reply with this didn’t he

|

 **dream** @dreamwastaken i would never abuse our friendship like that 

|

 **Sykkuno** @Sykkuno he promised me five gift subs

|

 **sapnap** @sapnapalt :0

…

**little lady**

@outstandingscore

DREAM EXPOSED IN A MATTE R OF SCEONDS OOF

**rosey**

@rosylyn

we love a man who prioritizes his purse over a green blob

**dean**

@casualsimp

anyone else super curious about what alec benjamin has to do with leather pants or is it just me?

Replies:

**din** @wowzer not to mention sykkuno himself knows about it,,, I DON’T NEED SLEEP I NEED ANSWERS

**boss man**

@livingthelife

never thought the day would come where sykkuno and dream are basically best friends and sapnap himself talks to sykkuno casually but the day has come and the day is fucking glorious

…

**Notifications (10)**

**dweam**

[wow ok so you’re just going to do me like that]

[:(((((((]

[sykkunooooooo]

[oh i know]

[you like sapnap more than me don’t you]

[is it bc he sends you funnier memes?]

[guess i’m not enough]

[im gonna go cry myself to sleep now]

[and im taking back my five gift subs]

[</3]

**[VIEW] [CLEAR ALL]**

…

**Notifications (4)**

**Kuno**

[wait what’s happening i was in the bathroom]

[what]

[NO DREAM YOU KNOW I LIKE YOU BEST]

[SAPNAPS MEMES ARENT THAG FUNNY ANYWAY]

**[VIEW] [CLEAR ALL]**

…

**dream**

@dreamwastaken

 **@sapnapalt** how does it feel to know you’re not sykkuno’s favorite

[Image]

Replies:

**sapnap** @sapnapalt :’))))))) i have been put into place 

|

 **Sykkuno** @Sykkuno SAPNAP I CAN EXPLAIN

|

 **George** @GeorgeNootFound its obviously just for the gift subs guys

|

 **karl :)** @KarlJacobs_ shhh let him have this

|

 **dream** @dreamwastaken i hate you all

|

 **Sykkuno** @Sykkuno do i still get my gift subs? 😅

**SCANOS** @SCANNING wait hold up,,,, kuno??? 😳

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

Heart On Ice - Rod Wave

1:53am EST

Replies:

**lizzie** @uwutime dream please its one am

**roadtrip as ringtone** @catycane dreams in his room like “😔😔😔😔😔 he said he only wanted me for my gift subs 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔”

…

**din**

@wowzer

SO ARE WE JUST GOING TO IGNORE THE FACT THAT DREAM HAS SYKKUNO’S NUMBER AND HIS CONTACT NAME IS KUNO,,,, OR,,,,

Replies:

**ina** @inasworkshop NOT TO MENTION HIS CONTACT PROFILE IS OF A NEVER POSTED BEFORE PIC OF BIMBUS

|

 **lovely liar** @onestepatatime DOES THIS MEAN SYKKUNO SENT DREAM PICTURES OF BIMBUS PRIVATELY?????

**flaming**

@lackingartists

w-what if dream sent pictures of patches and sykkuno sent pictures of bimbus,,,,,

Replies:

**Leviathon** @raeforlife op your mind 😭😭😭

**cinder cone**

@homeiswhereitis

Big buff 6’3 blond is a cat person where as pretty 5’9 asian boy is a dog person

Replies:

**Kims** @kimguys you’ve made some banger points

**emily** @locallesbian OH GOD NOW I’M THINKING OF THEIR HEIGHT DIFFERENCE

…

**mithie**

@kcunder

WAIT IF DREAM’S CONTACT NAME FOR SYKKUNO IS KUNO, THEN WHAT IS SYKKUNO’S CONTACT NAME FOR DREAM??

…

There are good days. Good days where Dream calls Sykkuno and they spend the next hours catching up on anything they could possibly think of.

Dream with his video ideas and working on different projects. Sykkuno with his funny retellings of what happened during a recent stream that had him laughing all the way through.

The good days consist of Sykkuno lying down, staring at his ceiling, his phone next to him and Dream’s voice keeping him company—the sound of Dream’s keyboard clicks audible through the tiny speakers. They’re full of snickers and barbs and teasing remarks over the backdrop of random song recommendations. Full of Sykkuno getting flustered and blushing until he’s lightheaded and barely able to string along a coherent sentence, Dream wheezing to the point where Sykkuno heard him roll out of his chair.

Of Dream fondly sharing the stories of his friends and their shenanigans on his server.

The good days are—good. Happy. Starting to become precious to Sykkuno, every time he turns off his computer to hear the signature chime of his ringtone. Even when he chatters on and on, never does he feel as if he wasn’t being listened to, regardless of the faceless person on the other end of the line.

The good days leave his fingers tingling and his lips guaranteed to be smiling.

But then there’s the bad days—where they do everything they can to avoid talking about the constant pressure of social media, the people breathing down their necks, seconds away from changing the ties of drama with just a click of a button.

Dream and his constant fight against those doubting him. Sykkuno and his constant fight against those who criticize him.

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

Inside River, Pt. 2 - Akira Kosemura

2:52am PST

…

“Clay?”

Silence. Sykkuno leans back against his headboard and waits, knowing Dream has to gather himself. Wouldn’t dare to close his eyes, knowing he’s only two breaths away from sleep.

There’s nothing for a while, which is fine. He doesn’t expect for Dream to start up the conversation like he normally does so easily, just like he knew today would be a late night when he didn’t get a phone call from him after ending stream. They don’t call every night, but yesterday Dream had scheduled another one of their ‘dates’ (and Sykkuno still stops what he's doing most of the time to lament that). Dream never goes back on his promise—not to him, anyway.

So he waits. He’ll wait for as long as he has to.

“Hey, Kuno,” Dream says—quiet and hoarse. Masking everything yet nothing.

Usually, this is where Sykkuno panics. He’s not the nurturing type—never could console his sisters as best as he could after a fight with their parents or when they experienced their grieving firsts. First break ups, first bad grades, first disappointments. All Sykkuno had to offer were his arms and the support of his body as he listened.

But Dream’s 2,306 miles away and Sykkuno realizes—

His words will have to be enough, small and uncertain as they are.

“Have you listened to any Ichika Nito songs?” His heart hammers in his chest uncomfortably, the following silence stifling—but he continues. Doesn’t know what else to do but continue, knowing Dream would be listening. Always listening. “Most of his songs are instrumental electrical guitar. I think I’ve played all of them at this point. They—They’re really calming and super catchy and I sometimes play them in the background of my streams since they’re easy to listen to. Pull up Spotify.” His grip on his phone tightens. “I’ll prove it to you.”

There’s nothing. And then there’s all.

"You don’t have to prove anything to me,” he says—so, so quiet, but there.

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

Orb - Nito

6:46am PST

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

Orb - Nito

3:46am EST

…

Later, when Dream’s mind isn’t clouded with the onslaught of _they don’t believe you they all hate you you’re not enough they think you’re a joke you’re just a fucking joke you’re just a minute in a constellation of years do you think you’re important_ —

Later, when instead of thousands it’s only one—one belonging to Sykkuno, telling him to listen—listen to him and only him. Not the empty entities in his ear whispering their little lies or truths coated in venom. Not the ugly little monster raging itself within the confines of Dream’s inner walls. Not his own damn self, battling against him.

Only later. Only later, with Sykkuno and his soft laughter, his soft reminders, his soft _care_.

Later.

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

illusory sense - ichika

7:06am EST

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

illusory sense - ichika

4:06am PST

…

If asked, Dream wouldn’t be able to tell you what the songs they listened to were. He only remembers the sound of Sykkuno’s _hey, dream_ as he unceremoniously comes back to himself.

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

I’m not ready to say goodbye to autumn - Nito

7:21am EST

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

I’m not ready to say goodbye to autumn - Nito

4:21am PST

…

Actually—that’d be a lie. Dream does remember one other thing.

Vividly recalls the heat curling in his stomach as he all but admits it.

Admits that he likes Sykkuno a little too much—a lot much—and that friend isn’t even the beginning of what he’s slowly starting to mean to Dream.

“Sorry I kept you up,” Dream says around the emotions clogging this throat. “I promised I’d call and it ended up being hours later.”

“I don’t mind,” Sykkuno replies, because of course he would. He’s too nice to say anything else otherwise.

Still—Dream knows Sykkuno’s sincere. Realizes he doesn't find it a drag, staying up late enough for the sun to peak through the curtains of Dream’s windows.

He watches the first rays of light stretch across his room—over his desk and chair and carpet and bed sheets until sun rays hit his face and shines on his body.

Sykkuno asks for a song recommendation of Dream’s own.

He wonders—

_I’ll give you all the songs you want if you just stay with me a little more._

He wonders—

_I’m falling, aren’t I?_

He wonders—

_If you were here, would this warmth be from you?_

"There's this artist that's pretty cool. The lyrics aren't actually lyrics, but it's like he used a sample straight out of a movie and—"

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

i’m in love with u, sorry - j’sam

7:38am EST

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

i’m in love with u, sorry - j’sam

4:38am PST

…

**Notifications (5)**

**Kuno**

[you probably fell asleep]

[so i hung up but]

[i hope you’re doing good, clay]

[i’m here if you need me]

[sleep well :D]

…

**Kuno**

March XX, 20XX

6:24 AM Outgoing Call

3 hours 2 minutes

…

**din**

@wowzer

IS NO ONE GONNA TALK ABOUT THE SONGS DREAMKKUNO WERE LISTENING TOO?? BC I HAVE A LOT TO SAY ABOUT THEM

Replies:

**tinatun** @tintincan those songs were so intimate i basically had to punch myself in the face to get out of whatever little corner i found myself in 😭

|

 **lady bug** @redonblack ESPECIALLY THAT LAST ONE TOO???

**cass** @wewinthese i don’t want to read too much into it, but,,,,, i am ~ seeing ~

…

**hoes land**

@titteringon

NOT TO ALARM ANYONE BUT DREAM’S LIVE WHAT THE HELL

**this is a woman’s world**

@archiveofsaints

WHAT DO YOU MEAN DREAM’S LIVE

|

oh my god he is 

**hit me in the feels why don’t you**

@lullyland

oh?? he’s doing a just chilling stream and answering questions 👀👀👀👀 another q&a???

**little liar**

@theminxofit

OTHGOIUAHERGEARG I TUNE IN AND HEAR SYKKUNO LAUGHING ???

**din**

@wowzer

YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE’RE GETTING AN ENTIRE STREAM WITH JUST SYKKUNO AND DREAM???

**team soulmates**

@therealonesofsyktwt

I CAM E AS SOON SA I HEARD DREAMKKUNO WERE DOING A DSTREAM TOGETHER

…

**bella’s game**

@nowerewolvespls

DREAMKKUNO LIVE TWEETING THREAD BC APPARENTLY ITS HAPPENING NOW:

[Link Attached]

|

dream and sykkuno sound so comforting oh my god

Sykkuno: “hello dream’s fans!! :DD”

|

so it IS q&a stream and dream’s letting sykkuno ask the questions 😅this could either go well or horribly

|

Sykkuno: “ok here’s one: what is your hairstyle?”

Dream: “its kind of wavy and long right now but like shorter at the sides. I don’t know what its called, but I think its kind of like an undercut. I actually need to cut it soon”

Sykkuno: “you know me too, i keep having to brush my hair out of my eyes when i’m playing games and it gets annoying.”

Dream: “cut it so we can see your hard drawn brows”

Sykkuno, laughing: “for the brows and my makeup skills”

|

are all dream’s stream this calm and casual?? bc i am loving the easy way sykkuno and dream are just /vibing/ with each other 🥺

|

Dream: “you know i watched a little bit of that stream where you did the speed running tournament”

Sykkuno, sounding pained: “Oh god, team shrimp”

Dream: “one day i’ll be brave enough to adjust my shaders in the middle of a speed running competition”

Sykkuno: “Who says you can’t speed run without the aesthetics? I like my games pretty”

Dream: “…”

Sykkuno: “NO STOP WHY ARE YOU DOWNLOADING SHADERS”

DREAM RLY JUST GOOGLED A SHADERS FILE AND WAS TWO CLICKS AWAY FROM DOWNLOADING IT LMAO THIS DUDE

|

Sykkuno: “what songs do you listen to the most?”

Dream: “don’t you guys know? 😏”

Sykkuno: “yeah, don’t you know?”

THESE TWO EYE—

|

HGEHAUGERG SOMEONE ASKED WHAT ARE YOUR FAVORITE THINGS ABOUT EACH OTHER AND DREAM WENT, “i have to choose one?” PLS SYKKUNO’S SO FLUSTERED

|

Sykkuno: “I think my favorite thing about you is that you’re not afraid to defend yourself :D”

Dream: “guys he’s calling me hotheaded”

Sykkuno: “WHA—I DID NOT”

|

Dream: “my favorite thing about Sykkuno is that i could literally call him at 4 in the morning and he’d be awake playing bloons”

Sykkuno: “nothing keeps me away from breaking benjamin”

Dream: “oh, so i see how it is, its benjamin who’s your favorite now huh? am i not your favorite anymore?”

I’M SORY FOR ALL THE INCOMING KEYBOARD SMASHES BUT AT THE SAME TIME I’M RLY NOT HAEOURHGUAHERUG IT’S CONFIRMED, THEY CALL EACH OTHER AT 4 AM EYE

|

Sykkuno: “Someone in chat just asked when did you start calling me kuno”

Dream: “i’m not actually sure? like months ago really. and then i started using it all the time and it became a habit”

Sykkuno: “i like it when you call me kuno :D”

|

Sykkuno: “favorite music genres?”

Dream: “hmmm, i listen to a lot of pop and rap obviously”

Sykkuno: “i’ll be honest, i listen to anything, but fun songs that sound pretty are what i usually go for”

Dream: “fun and pretty,,,, fitting ;)”

Sykkuno: *spluttering*

DREAM YOU SMOOTH BASTARD

|

Sykkuno: “explain your contact picture for sykkuno”

Dream: “oh it’s of bimbus, you know the one you sent me where he had his head on you lap all cutely. what’s yours for me?”

Sykkuno: “ummmmm,,,, it’s of a kettle”

Dream: “SYKKUNO”

|

IM CRYING SYKKUNO SAW A DOG NEARBOY AND TOLD DREAM TO TAME IT AND THIS MOTHERFUCKER LITERALLY SPENT A SOLID FIVE MINUTES TRYING TO TAME A DOG THAT WOULDN’T ACCEPT HIS LOVE AFTER TWENTY BONES

Dream: “Kuno i think this dog hates me”

Sykkuno: “just give him time”

|

Sykkuno: “explain the leather pants”

Dream: “well, see, in order to prove a point, i wore leather pants”

Sykkuno: “he lost a bet to sapnap and asserted dominance with leather pants. all because he couldn’t last a week without listening to alec benjamin. hey wait, why is everyone named benjamin” 

|

SOMEONE TOLD THEM TO NAME THE DOG AND SYKKUNO WENT “can we call him benjamin 🥺” AND DREAM JUST AGREED WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT, ALL FOND AND SHIT 

|

noooo the stream’s ending 😭 i love watching these two interact so much damn it

|

Dream: “😔 Chat, I miss him”

Sykkuno: “I haven’t even left the call—“

|

[Continue Thread]

…

**din**

@wowzer

find yourself a man who would pause in the middle of his speed run to tame a wolf for you that takes 19 bones until it loves you

Replies:

**cotton core** @alleyfinn when your boyfriend’s a cat person but he puts up with getting a dog for you

**pirate hat**

@camprock

this whole stream basically consisted of dream flirting with sykkuno and sykkuno exposing dream and then the two of them adopting a dog together

**bryan why**

@takeitall

can we talk about how easy that late night podcast was? i didn’t think dream and sykkuno would be the duo on twitch that makes me all soft inside but i am quite literally ready to risk it all for them 😔

** catch me swiftin **

@loverboy

dream: "cute picture of bimbus that sykkuno sent me 🥰” sykkuno: "kettle 😀” PLS I FUCKING LOVE THEM 

**egg**

@littletime

dreamkkuno stay up all night listening to songs together, dreamkkuno can call each other at 4 am and know the other will pick up, sykkuno’s favorite thing about dream is that he defends himself against haters, dream’s favorite thing about sykkuno is that he’s always there for him, dream calls sykkuno kuno and sykkuno likes it when he calls him that, they have a minecraft dog named benjamin together, dreamkkkuno—

**no life**

@adjusting

PLS BENJAMIN IS TRENDING 😭

…

Trending in United States

**BENJAMIN**

Twitch Streamer Sykkuno and Youtuber Dream answer questions together on a recent live stream with fans, where Dream tames a dog in Minecraft and names it Benjamin.

…

**team soulmates**

@therealonesofsyktwt

WAIT A SECOND. A FULL TWO HOUR STREAM WITH OUR FAVORITE BOYS ANSWERING QUESTIONS AND NOT ONE OF YOU ASKED SYKKUNO WHAT HE PUT DREAM’S CONTACT NAME AS

Replies:

**i am joe** @tinkering FUCK

…

**pur**

@iamadolescent

guys i’ve connected the dots. dream likes cats. sykkuno is as cute as a cat. thus, dream is whipped for sykkuno

…

**dweam**

[i don’t like benjamin]

[IMAGE SENT]

**Kuno**

[how could you hate him clay]

[look at him sitting all innocently]

**dweam**

[i hope u realize i only put up with him for you]

**Kuno**

[🥺]

**dweam**

[i can’t even delete the world now bc id be deleting him 😤]

**Kuno**

[i wish benjamin was a real dog :(]

**dweam**

[oh?]

…

Two days later, Dream calls him. Sykkuno answers without hesitation, though he does find it a little odd Dream’s calling at twelve—which would be three for Dream? Usually they’re talking to each other after streams or when it’s quite late into the night.

And usually Sykkuno’s looking at a picture of a kettle, not at a stuffed Minecraft dog on a shelf through the grainy camera of Dream’s phone.

“Clay, are you at a _store_?”

“Yes,” Dream answers, voice slightly muffled by what Sykkuno assumes is his mask. “I’m at the toys section in Target. Do you think this looks like Benjamin? Or is he bigger?” The camera pans to the side—where rows upon rows of stuffed Minecraft wolves sit, some larger than others.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to buy yourself a stuffed Minecraft dog for the meme of it.”

“Oh come on now, that’s ridiculous,” he announces. Sykkuno sees one large, tanned hand emerge from the corner of the phone to gently pet a small wolf plushie. “I’m going to buy _you_ a stuffed Minecraft dog for the meme of it. And I think this dog is too cute to be Benjamin. What do you think about this one?”

…

It says something about him when Sykkuno sends Dream his address easily without further prompting, still laughing over their decided Benjamin and cheeks hurting from how big his grin is.

It says something about Dream when he dedicates a sincere thank you to Sykkuno while he’s standing in the middle of a Target isle, camera flipped to show him decked out in a mask and eyes crinkling into a smile, tuffs of dirty blond hair falling over the dark slants of his brows.

But mostly, it says something about the both of them when Dream keeps him on the call—all the way through check out and even as Dream’s getting into the car, turning on the radio to the first pop station he can find.

…

**Sykkuno**

@Sykkuno

Meet Benjamin! :D

[IMAGE]

Replies:

**karl :)** @KarlJacobs_ hi Benjamin!!

**hJune** @h7une wouldn’t happen to be named after breaking Benjamin ?? 🤔

**Mina** @Kkatamina can i make fun of it now

**rae** @Valkyrae sykkuno why didn’t you tell me you got a new dog

**ludwig** @LudwigAhgren not as cute as the owner

|

 **dream** @dreamwastaken i second your statement

|

 **Sykkuno** @Sykkuno :(

|

 **dream** @dreamwastaken stop that

…

**Kuno**

[take it back]

**dweam**

[no]

**Kuno**

[but clay :(]

**dweam**

[i still dont like him]

**Kuno**

[IMAGE SENT]

[how could you not like him? :(]

…

**clap that clay**

[nick]

[NICK]

[NICK PLS]

**nickie boy**

[WHAT]

[IM IN A CHESS GAME WITH GEORGE WHAT DO YOU WANT]

**clap that clay**

[HE SENT ME A PHOTO OF HIM HUGGING BENJAMIN WHAT DO I DO]

**nickie boy**

[who tf is benjamin]

**clap that clay**

[our Minecraft dog keep up he literally trended a week ago]

**nickie boy**

[i hate that i know exactly who was hugging this ben dude]

[dream i am a migraine away from winning this game]

[i will console you and your gay crush on sykkuno an hour later]

[but i gotta unleash my inner beth harmons brb]

**clap that clay**

[beth harmons is too hot for you]

[also fuck u his name is benjamin]

…

**Kuno**

[clay?]

**dweam**

[IM OK]

[sorry]

[wasnt]

[expecting that]

[and benjamin is alright i guess]

…

**buzz buzz bitch**

@autotunebees

I live in a world where i get to see viral minecraft boy Dream face off against local harem collector Sykkuno and his wolf plushie Benjamin

**darkling**

@satisfiedbitch

Sykkuno’s so much more active on social media ever since him and Dream started interacting and their friendship is literally *clenches fist*

Replies:

**din** @wowzer I want what they have 🥺

**kaitlyn** @descendinglaughter and i feel like he’s a lot more open with dream? he isn’t afraid to tease right back, evident by the q and a stream. idk i just think they’re neat :))))

|

 **lousy time** @ingridohio i noticed too!! sykkuno’s the same as ever but maybe its bc he’s comfortable with dream that he easily jokes with him 🤧

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

YOUlogy - Collin Seiman

8:37pm EST

…

**wandering princess**

@sykkuninoticeme

leaf boy is live!

[Link Attached]

|

WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK GUYS HES WEARING A CORPSE HOODIE OH MY GOD HE LOOKS SO GOOD???? HE’S SO PALE AND PRETTY THSI ISN’T FAIT

|

i can’t i legit cannot focus on anything but him and the corpse hoodie i can’t

|

okay so he’s just doing solo queuing in valorant today because he didn’t prepare a group :D

|

SOMEONE IN THE CHAT ASKED ABOUT BENJAMIN AND SYKKUNO SMILED SO WIDE

|

Sykkuno: “Benjamin? He’s doing good guys, he’s doing good :D He’s laying on my bed right now next to my other plushies”

|

wait. wait—wHAT DO YOU MEAN DREAM GOT HIM THE STUFFED WOLF

|

Sykkuno: “where did you find benjamin? um, i actually didn’t buy benjamin myself 😄 it was dream who bought it at target and sent it over to me”

|

IF I ACTUALLY GAVE A DAMN ABOUT THE SIMP CHART I WOULD VERY MUCH VOUCH FOR DREAM BC MAN IS HARDCORE SIMPING ALL THE TIME

|

YES HE’S PLAYING JETT AGAIN TAKE THAT YORU

|

Sykkuno: “the hoodie? yes, this is corpses hoodie! i didn’t get to buy it last time bc it sold out but corpse was nice enough to send me one 😊 i like the design and color”

|

oh my god please why is corpse hoodie trending guys what happened to the days where it took us vigorous promoting to actually trend something 🥲

|

[Continue Thread]

…

**din**

@wowzer

I’m actually surprised mctwt hasn’t made a whole subtwt for dream and sykkuno yet

Replies:

**socialblade** @steveshandler i’ve just been calling them dreamkkuno this entire time 😭

**raging idiot**

@IAMYOURFATHER

petition to call dream and sykkuno spotifytwt

Replies:

**woe is me** @inonwriting petition fucking passed let’s go

**deadass**

@takeitorleaveit

proud to say i’m a part of spotifytwt and we have the best time amen <3

Replies:

**an e-girl** @egirlaphobic us corpsekkuno enthusiasts over here say otherwise <3

|

 **deadass** @takeitorleaveit what’s one hoodie compared to a million spotify dates? 😌

…

Trending in United States

**CORPSE HOODIE**

**BENJAMIN**

**SPOTIFYTWT**

…

“Hi, quick question, what’s your hoodie size?” is the first thing he hears when Dream picks up—which is strange, since Sykkuno was the one to call him this time.

“Um.” Sykkuno struggles for a minute. “Depends on the size of the hoodie itself because I want it to be comfortable. Why—?”

“No biggie,” Dream tells him offhandedly.

If it were anyone else, Sykkuno would let it go. He’s not the pushy type, evidently. But Dream isn’t anyone else, and he’s talked to him long enough to recognize Dream’s quirks by now.

Like how ‘no biggie’ actually translates to ‘this is a big biggie.’

“For some reason, I don’t believe you when you say that,” Sykkuno hums into his coffee mug, setting it down next to his bedside table when he's done and stretching from where he's leaning on the wall his bed is lined up against. He’s been drinking more and more of it now that Dream has worked himself into his schedule. It’s always embarrassing to fall asleep in the middle of their conversations, so Sykkuno’s trying to make sure it doesn’t happen as often, even if Dream shrugs it off with easy teasing.

“You don’t trust me Kuno?”

Sykkuno smiles to himself and glances down at the bass guitar in his lap. The coffee on his tongue tastes extra sweet today. “You know I do.”

And he does. Inexplicably, Sykkuno trusts Dream. Trusts Dream to understand his boundaries and when he’s okay for those boundaries to be pushed. Trusts Dream with the serious talk about blowing up and friends coinciding with fan service and the intricate plots of his personal life Sykkuno never thought he’d come to sharing with someone he never knew he’d become so close to—hasn’t even seen the _face_ of, for crying out loud.

But in the same way where Dream hadn’t quite known him either, but jumped straight into starting something new—in the same way the first thing Sykkuno wakes up to is a random thought Dream had in the middle of the night and felt like sharing with him—

It just feels right. And Sykkuno’s spent too long settling for _almost there im okay this is okay i’ll get there someday i’ll feel whole someday i’ll feel normal and happy someday it’ll feel right for once_ to challenge it.

He’s—he’s happy. He’s content, even if his sleeping schedule is nonexistent and Toast has been sending him increasingly cryptic messages with suggestive faces and Rae is as subtle as a bull.

He’s content with the little place he’s made for himself. Spotify pulled up as always and Dream’s company engulfing him until there’s nothing aching left inside him.

On the other end of the line comes a slow inhale. “Yeah, you do. And you know I do too, right?”

Feeling the quick switch in tone, Sykkuno straightens. “Yes,” he says, hesitant despite himself. This wasn’t going like any of their other calls—today’s a good day and it doesn’t _feel_ like a bad day is coming around the corner. But it also feels like he’s missing something—that Dream’s trying to hint at a bigger picture and Sykkuno’s still waiting for the words instead.

“So you know you can ask, Kuno." 

It takes a moment until he gets it.

“I don’t want to have to ask,” Sykkuno responds in medium. He jerks his gaze back to his guitar and wills his fingers not to fidget, no matter how much he wishes to keep himself busy right now. “I don’t—I don’t want to have to ask anything you’re not ready to answer.”

Silence. Always the moments of silence between them. Dream gathering his thoughts and Sykkuno refusing to look at anything but the polished sheen of his instrument, strings basically taunting at him to strum in the intensity currently throwing Sykkuno’s mind into a frenzy.

“Then can you look at me instead?”

He thinks of saying no. Rejecting Dream and offering to save this conversation for another day, because despite it being _Dream’s_ problem, Sykkuno has somehow worked it into his own—worked the glaring thing between them as a challenge to battle and not get overwhelmed by. Has made it about _himself_ and Sykkuno hates that he’s doing it, hates that he can’t even—

_you can’t stop being self-centered for a day can you it always has to be about you why are you like this god you’re pathetic he’s being so nice its his own thing why do you have to warp it for yourself why are you so selfish not a day goes by where you can’t stand on your own always relying on others always the piggyback rider always the dead weight dragging them down—_

“Sykkuno,” he hears Dream say through the fog clouding him. “Sykkuno, please, just—just look at me.”

He’s scared. Doesn’t know why— _this isn’t his problem._ He’s not the one being vulnerable, laying themself out for the other. He’s not the one with the biggest secret which could make or break him, he’s not faceless and big and a stone within a strong community, but—

When its Dream, he’s scared—scared for what it could mean between them. Scared to have to acknowledge the thrumming emotion building inside of him and scared to have any of it change.

But he looks—he looks because he’s trying, he has to be brave, he has to take what he’s given and make something out of it, he has to—

_Oh_ , Sykkuno realizes.

Green. Dark, vivid green. High cheeks and jawline strong. Full lips spread out into a hesitant smile and wisps of dark blond hair messily spilling out beneath the red hood pulled over them.

Sykkuno doesn’t think he can fall in love at first sight. He saves those romantic endeavors for his sisters, who couldn’t have been a more firm believer than the one who made the concept themselves.

But he thinks he does fall in love at first smile when Dream gives him one. Or who knows—maybe it doesn’t have to do with the smile at all. Maybe it just the way Dream’s there—patient and understanding and _waiting_.

“There you go.” The smile stays. Sykkuno sees the way it's strained, just the slightest, and he curses himself for acting like a complete idiot. Dream’s giving him pieces he should be handling with care, not freezing in the middle of an emotional current all because he's a little too pretty for Sykkuno to compute.

So he soldiers on—curls his fists to rid of the cold biting at his fingertips and pushes the whispering _he’s pretty crap he’s pretty he’s so pretty he’s not real_ aside.

“My hoodie size is a medium,” Sykkuno says. He lightly taps at his guitar and throws Dream a smile of his own, small and hesitant. “And if you’re gonna send me your merch, can I get the pink hoodie?”

His neck tingles when Dream’s green _green green so very green_ eyes crinkle from the laugh bursting out of him.

He wonders what they’d look like in the desert, under Las Vegas stars.

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

Pretty Boy - The Neighborhood 

10:33pm PST


	3. pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does this song have lyrics?” Dream asks. He traces the curve of Sykkuno’s cheeks with his eyes as the man glances up and considers his question. 
> 
> “Yeah, it does! I really only remember the melody though because I thought it was catchy, but the lyrics were pretty nice, too.” 
> 
> “Oh?” Daringly mischievous, Dream quirks a brow. “Can you sing them to me?” 
> 
> He shouldn’t be that proud at being the cause of Sykkuno’s inner transformation into a tomato, but he stupidly is. Evident by how he feels a smirk make its way onto his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [\- Spotify Playlist: their world](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1bqlOhp3QWIjCoOm1qUvdh?si=fUZSCR0vTXCs3ebRknRzkg)

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

2725 - GRAE

11:48pm EST

…

Sometimes, Sykkuno plays the guitar for him. Small little pieces he can remember or heard one time and it stuck with him enough for him to test out the chords, head bent and lithe hands working the strings.

Today, it’s a song from Adventure Time. “I think you’ll like it,” Sykkuno had smiled—hands too busy to cover it up and making Dream weak in the knees—which is ridiculous, because he’s not even standing, for fuck sake. He’s pleasantly flipped on his stomach, elbows propped up and chin digging in his palm as he watches Sykkuno through the screen.

Only this time, his cameras on.

He didn’t think now of all days would be the day he’d suddenly break down the one big wall situated between them—namely, his face.

But all the usual excuses wouldn’t work—Sykkuno isn’t someone he barely knows, Sykkuno isn’t someone who’d exploit him, Sykkuno doesn’t even have the slightest intention of hurting Dream—not in the way that counts.

Sykkuno’s something Dream’s coming to realize he doesn’t want to let go. Will attach every piece of effort and time into learning the intricate delicacies of. And for how much Sykkuno gives to him, Dream wants to give something in return.

For that, he’ll show his face. Strip himself bare in front of the sole person he’s developing a little too many thoughts for, because Dream finds he doesn’t mind it at all.

“Does this song have lyrics?” Dream asks. He traces the curve of Sykkuno’s cheeks with his eyes as the man glances up and considers his question.

“Yeah, it does! I really only remember the melody though because I thought it was catchy, but the lyrics were pretty nice, too.”

“Oh?” Daringly mischievous, Dream quirks a brow. “Can you sing them to me?”

He shouldn’t be that proud at being the cause of Sykkuno’s inner transformation into a tomato, but he stupidly is. Evident by how he feels a smirk make its way onto his face.

Somehow, it makes Sykkuno flush harder, looking at anything but Dream. “Out of the two us of us, should’t it be you doing the singing?” His hand hand hovers over the chords, as if to strum them.

Dream sighs heavily and drops his arm, letting the weight of his head droop between his shoulders. “I guess you don’t want to sing for me, huh? Am I not on the list of elite people allowed to be graced with your singing voice? I bet Corpse is on that list, isn’t he? Him and his hand delivered bullshit,” Dream bemoans. “If it’s like that, I’ll just go lament at my inferiority and—“

He stops when he hears the chords of the bass guitar start—watches,mesmerized as he is with everything that’s Sykkuno, as he easily maneuvers over the strings, until musical notes make its way between them into a coherent song. Swallows when Sykkuno, quiet and notably off-key, starts murmuring the lyrics.

It’s not the first time Sykkuno’s played something for him. But it’s the first time Dream’s not paying attention, too preoccupied by the stupid, squishy nerves squirming inside him as Sykkuno shyly hums _I just wanna slow dance with you_ for him to hear.

Dream’s fallen in love before. He’s dealt with the swarm of butterflies, of _do they like me, am i doing okay, shit what if they think i’m annoying_ enough to recognize what the unknown bouts of emotions are right off the bat. He’s experienced the happiness, the richness of being so high up in the sky, he doesn’t ever want to come back down. Had fallen and fallen, fast and hard, slow and smooth, loud and quiet. And with learning the trials of love, he’s learned what to fear as well—to fear pain, to fear mistakes, to fear that moment of clarity where he has to accept the end of something long past gone.

He’s learned to be prepared for heartbreak at any given moment.

But—

Sykkuno’s singing to him—ears red and out of his comfort zone but trusting _god he’s so trusting he trusts me he trusts me he trusts me_ enough to sing. And through it all, Dream’s ears are just as red.

…

When Sykkuno finishes, peaking up at him beneath his lashes with cheeks stained pink, Dream grins at him—boyish and big and all too revealing of what he’s feeling.

“I can’t believe you just _sang_ to me, Kuno, oh my god.” He flaps a hand and mockingly swoons. “I’m gonna tell everyone _the_ Sykkuno just sang a love song to me with his guitar and watch as they practically seethe in jealousy. Shit, I should tweet this, my bragging rights are through the fucking roof right now.”

_“_ Okay, I’m hanging up now—"

It’s midnight and a guy with his guitar just awkwardly mumbled the lyrics to an Adventure Time theme song to Dream. Somehow, it’s one of the best nights he’s ever had.

…

**dream’s Spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

Slow Dance With You - Boy in Yellow

12:33am EST

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

Slow Dance With You - Boy in Yellow

10:33pm PST

…

**din**

@wowzer

sykkuno and dream were just listening to a cover of slow dance with you, aka gay anthem of adventure time, aka meant for the gays, aka love song of the cute lesbian couple,,,, excuse me as i just go casually scream into the night sky plz n thank u <3

**houseparty**

@draggingdownroad

when they ask you why you’re crying and you tell them through a waterfall of tears “dream and sykkuno were listening to slow dance with you together” 😭😭😭

**honk only**

@karlmylove

wait does this mean sykkuno’s marceline and dream’s princess bubblegum 😀 since sykkuno can actually play the bass 😀⁉️

Replies:

**team soulmates** @therealonesofsyktwt OP YOU JUST KILLED EVERYONE WITH THIS CONCEPT

|

 **honk only** @karlmylove IM SORRY BUT IT HAD TO BE SAID PLS FORGIVE ME

**lovely little liar** @whataboutit SOMEONE DRAW SYKKUNO AS MARCELINE AND DREAM AS PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM THIS INSTANT

…

**kristine** ✨

@kdouble

I just think they’re neat 🥰 based off of **@karlmylove** ’s idea of dream being princess bubblegum and sykkuno being marceline :33 **@Dream @Sykkuno @Dream_Fanart #dreamfanart #sykkunofanart #spotiftytwt**

[Image]

Replies:

**honk only** @karlmylove OH MY GOD EYE ADHGRHAEAEHRG;OUHAOUR THIS IS SO GOOD KRISTINE I LOVE YOU?? I HAD NO IDEA YOU’D TAKE MY STUPID BRAIN ROT AND MAKE IT REAL THIS IS A MASTERPIECE 💖💖💖💖💖💖

|

 **kristine** @kdouble are you kidding me?? how could i not draw it!! they’re so freaking cute dhgjkrg

**lovely little liar** @whataboutit dream with pink hair,,, sykkuno with the bass,,,,, sykkuno floating to make up for the inches dream has on him,,,, im okay, im not not dying of cuteness over here 🥲🥲🥲

**lily heart**

@littlespaceforme

“Promise to wake me up in fifteen minutes.”

“I promise.”

wanted to contribute to spotifytwt bc i’ve become obsessed with these two 🥺 inspired by **@kdouble** and **@karlmylove @Sykkuno @Dream @Dream_Fanart** #spotifytwt #sykkunofanart #dreamfanart

[Image]

Replies:

**crazy in love** @distifguredheart t-the pumpkin patch scene 😭

**DREAM WHY** @elenashaven DREAM PUTTING HIS HEAD ON SYKKUNO’S SHOULDER AND SYKKUNO BLUSHING OURGUEA THIS IS BEAUTIFUL

…

**time flow**

@laughinginside

who else is loving the dreamkkuno art flooding in?? because i fucking am

Replies:

**din** @wowzer we’re being spoiled i tell you

**plant boy enthusiast**

@bimbuscloud

SYKKUNOS LIKING ALL THE DREAMKKUNO FANART SHIT DOES THAT MEAN HE JUST ACKNOWLEDGED SPOTIFYTWT

Replies:

**Teresa** 😎@rideordie FUCK OKAY ITS HAPPENING GUYS ITS HAPPENING

…

Dream stares in awe. “You’re wearing a face mask.”

Sykkuno, covered in the slimy sheet of whatever the heck his sister had insisted he put on, grimaces. “Yes,” Sykkuno says, long suffering. He ignores the noises of his family talking in the next room over and simply sits there in regret. He shouldn’t have given in to Bells pleading and let them come over, no matter how much he’s missed them. 

Dream eyes the brown strands of hair tied up in a little apple knot to keep it from getting in the way of the face mask with amusement. Sykkuno’s reminded of how his mom had smiled, all pleased with herself, and said, “It looks like your little sprout!”

He thinks Dream’s having the same thought, going by his gleeful grin.

_dweam took a FaceTime photo_

If Sykkuno could scowl without the mask slipping off his face and promptly landing on his hoodie in a mess of skincare product, he would. Instead, he settles for a petulant glare and hopes it translates through the weird eye sockets he’s having a hard time seeing with. He has to raise his phone up a little bit to get at a better angle at how delighted Dream looks and, in return, is proud of—regardless of Dream's humor being at Sykkuno’s own behest.

“You’re taking way too much amusement out of this,” Sykkuno says. He strangles down the desire to yank the little hair band keeping his bangs up from flopping over his brows, reminded of the way his mom had been all proud at her ingenious comedy. Sykkuno has no wish to see her wilt should he come out of the room, apple hair no more, so he’ll leave being a rebellious son for another day, sadly. 

Dream’s tiny wheeze brings him out of his thoughts and ignites all the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

“Can you blame me? You look freaking adorable,” Dream coos— _coos._ Honestly _._

“I think I’m the only twenty eight year old in the world who gets told he’s cute on a daily basis,” Sykkuno mutters petulantly.

“Are you manly despairing about it right now?”

“I don’t think I’d use manly to describe anything I do.”

“I beg to differ,” Dream scoffs. “You’re one of the manliest people I know. The way you gather simps with just a snap of your manly fingers? Sexiest shit I’ve ever seen. Manly playing with your Valorant fan boys? Sexy right there. Lacking men could never. Don’t even get me started on how stressful you make jester Among us games. And your handsomeness? Unmatched.”

“You really think so?” Sykkuno tries to play along, choking back his giggles, and gestures at his covered face and stupid hair. “Even with the apple knot?”

Dream somehow keeps a straight face on when he says, “Real men wear their apple hair proudly.”

When he tips his head back and laughs, he doesn’t notice the flashing of another _dweam took a FaceTime photo._

But he does notice the small, happy smile on Dream’s lips when Sykkuno collects himself again, and god, it's stupid how much he wants to kiss it.

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

sunshine & butterflies - LilyPichu

7:10pm PST

…

He’s unsurprised when Katie later pulls him away from cleaning the dining room table, yelling over her shoulder, “I’m taking Sykkuno out for a smoke!” to the affronted muttering of their mom.

Which is how he finds himself standing on his little balcony, leaning up against the railings and inhaling the smell of smoke from his sister’s cigarette.

“Soooo,” Katie starts, because if Rae’s as subtle as a bull, Katie’s as subtle as a dinosaur. “How’s your little Minecraft boy?”

Sykkuno rolls his eyes and lets his arms dangle over the ledge, the metal handles digging under him uncomfortably but not enough for him to care. “This is what you dragged me outside for?”

Katie shrugs. “It was better than doing the dishes.”

“You know we’re just going to have to do them when we go back inside, right?”

“And you know avoiding the topic isn’t gonna make me any less nosy, right?” Katie exhales a cloud of lazy smoke and purses her red painted lips. “No but seriously. What’s up with Clay?”

Sykkuno reaches up to swipe at his hair, only to meet smooth skin.

He pulls a face. Right. Apple hair.

“Nothing,” he says, knowing it wouldn’t do anything against his sister’s raging curiosity but thinking it was worth the shot anyway. His effort goes to waste when Katie just swaps at his shoulder, hitting him like it’d bring an answer out of him. And because he’s pathetic, it does. “He’s just a really good friend, Kate.”

“Tom-Tom,” Katie sighs, ignoring Sykkuno’s mild glare of annoyance, “If I had a dollar for every time you called someone who was interested in you a good friend, I’d have left my dick of a cheating boyfriend and somewhere on a yacht, making out with some hot escort by now.”

“No, you’d be broke, because it’s true,” Sykkuno says flatly. “Clay’s—he’s just friendly. Supportive. I don’t know what else you want me to say about him. He doesn’t think of me like that.”

The thought pokes at his heart painfully.

“Evidently you do though,” Katie murmurs in that blunt way of hers. When Sykkuno doesn’t reply, she taps the butt of her cigarette against the railing and they both watch the flicks of ashes fall. “Look, I’m not judging you, Tom-Tom. If Clay makes you all giggly and red as you have been these past few days, then he’s good in my books. Hell, I think he’s good in all our books. You should have seen the way Mom glowed when you came out of your room all star eyed and shit. This thing with Clay—whatever it is—it's good. For you, I mean. Don’t let Dad and his homophobic ass tell you otherwise, you hear me? I’ll shut him up and even Bells would join in. She’s been itching for a fight against Dad these days.”

Sometimes, Sykkuno wonders how he was born the most passive of his siblings.

“Don’t fight for me, please,” Sykkuno feels obligated to say. Then he adds, “But like there’d be any piece of him left when Mom’s done with him.”

And then he’s reminded of why he fits in perfectly.

Katie makes a considering noise. “Facts.”

They settle into comfortable silence—the kind they were so used to back in high school, when Katie had texted him in the middle of chemistry to get her some pads and he’d skipped the rest of school to drive to the nearest pharmacy to buy, coming back and picking her up with the both of them acting like nothing had happened. In other words, the ‘I’m trying not to be rude and you’re dying of mortification’ silence.

And like how Sykkuno knew she hadn’t wanted to talk back then, in the drive home with only the Top 40 songs to keep them from suffocating in awkwardness, Katie knows he doesn’t want to talk now either.

“You should break up with your boyfriend,” Sykkuno decides to settle for.

“Yeah, I probably should,” Katie agrees, tired. “The other night he came home smelling of beer and sex. I practically tied him to the couch, the fucking asshole.”

“So what’s keeping you from doing it?”

Katie side-eyes him as she takes another drag from her cig. “What’s keeping you from asking Clay out?”

_Because what if it’s not mutual and I embarrass myself? What if what I thought was one thing is really another? What if I ruin what we have and lose it forever? What if our calls end? What if I never get the one thing that makes me feel right back?_

_What if he doesn’t smile at me anymore?_

“I hate it when you do that,” Sykkuno mumbles, slumping over the railings even more.

“What, calling you out on your bullshit? Listen, just because you’re suddenly a Twitch star and taking over the world with your whimps, shrimps, whatever the fuck they’re called—”

“Simps.”

It’s Katie who rolls her eyes this time. “Yeah, that. Just because they praise the ground you walk on like you shit out gold or something doesn’t mean I will. I’m allowed to make fun of you when you’re being an idiot.”

“You think I’m being an idiot?” Sykkuno asks miserably.

“You’re _exclusively_ an idiot.” When she glances at him, her tone softens. “But that’s okay. We’re all idiots. Not like I’m any better.”

“Your boyfriend’s a jerk,” Sykkuno feels he has to say, just to get it out there.

She snorts. “I can drink to that.”

…

**Sykkuno’s Spotify**

@Sykkunosspotify

In Search of Splintered Memories - Ibrahim

9:00pm PST

…

**dream**

@dreamwastaken

real men wear their apple hair proudly **@Sykkuno**

[Image]

Replies:

**karl :)** @KarlJacobs_ oh wow 🥺

**din** @wowzer APPLE HAIR??

**rae** @Valkyrae what the hell am i looking at

|

 **dream** @dreamwastaken his manliness obviously

|

 **Sykkuno** @Sykkuno this wasn’t supposed to go public

|

 **ludwig** @LudwigAhgren SYKKUNO HOW COME YOU NEVER SEND ME PICTURES OF YOU LIKE THIS

|

 **Peter Park** @peterparkTV sykkuno i know dream is your favorite, but this is just cruel

**quackity4k** @quackity4k dream be honest is this your wallpaper?

…

**team soulmates**

@therealonesofsyktwt

i keep thinking dreamkkuno could not get any better and then minecraft motherfucker graces us with a picture of sykkuno with apple hair

Replies:

**sell out timer** @pepelaugh they have no mercy on us do they

…

**big q** has made a group.

 **big q** added, **clap that clay, nickie boy, honk honk mf** , and **dry-ass.**

 **big q** has named the group **_operation: dreamkkuno kissie kissie._**

**clap that clay**

[no]

**nickie boy**

[yes]

[we’re doing this]

**clap that clay**

[literally why]

**big q**

[because both george and sapnap have suffered long enough from your 2 am gay panicking during whatever weird form of phone sex you and sykkuno are involved in which they in turn wake me up to complain about bc we’re all into weird phone sex now which in turn derives me of my hot sexy babe dreams which in turn is just a big fucking no no]

[so we’re doing this]

**dry-ass**

[could have done without that last bit]

**big q**

[no one asked for your commentary sir english]

**dry-ass**

[oh fuck you]

**honk honk mf**

[guys]

[dream and sykkuno]

[weird phone sex]

[focus]

**clap that clay**

[no don’t focus]

[please do continue with your bitch fight i’m invested now]

**nickie boy**

[nice try]

[but you’re not getting out of this]

[i've gone on long enough with your crush]

[please do something about it before i flip my shit and expose your flat white ass]

**clap that clay**

[excuse you what flat ass]

**nickie boy**

[are you sure about that?? :DDD]

**clap that clay**

[yes]

[ask sykkuno]

[wait]

[don't, i don't need you weirdos talking to him]

**honk honk mf**

[HAH HE LASTED LIKE TWO MINUTES]

[I WIN PAY UP QUACK]

**big q**

[are you fucking serious]

[god damn it]

[dream you couldn’t have mentioned sykkuno a little later?]

[now i owe karl twenty]

**clap that clay**

[YOU BET ON ME MENTIONING SYKKUNO??]

**big q**

[it’s called a hustle sweetheart]

[im a struggling college student ok i need easy bucks]

[now im twenty dollars poor sadge :’)]

**dry-ass**

[you literally get thousands of subs donated to you monthly, what tf are you talking about]

**big q**

[POOR]

**nickie boy**

[BOYS]

[FOCUS]

[wait but dream,,,, ask sykkuno?? 😏 😏 😏 you telling me he’s seen your ass before?]

**honk honk mf**

[hold up is the phone sex part accurate?]

[DREAM HAVE YOU AND SYKKUNO BEEN HAVING HOT PHONE SEX]

[DREAM ANSWER ME]

[OF ALL PEOPLE WHY DID HE CHOOSE YOU ]

[I’M TEN TIMES MORE HANDSOME THAN YOU]

**clap that clay**

[NO WE HAVEN’T BEEN HAVING PHONE SEX]

[JESUS CHRIST]

[WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL]

**dry-ass**

[well now im disappointed]

[what’s taking so long dream]

[pick up the pace]

**nickie boy**

[i second that]

[i need the sexual tension happening on my timeline to be resolved]

[please and thank you]

**clap that clay**

[what fucking sexual tension]

[we’re literally listening to music]

**big q**

[Well, you see, according to my incredibly reliable sources, one Sykkuno’s Spotify recorded him listening to i’m in love with you, sorry by j’sam at 4:38 am, Pacific Standard Time. Coincidentally, Dream’s Spotify recorded you playing the exact same song at 7:38 am, Eastern Standard Time. It can only be theorized from previous interactions and the prior Among Us games, that one Dream and one Sykkuno were listening to music together. Sapnap, would you please share your thoughts on this?]

**clap that clay**

[you copied and pasted that didn’t you]

[you sent that way too quick to type it]

**dry-ass**

[forget that for a moment]

[he actually used correct grammar]

**clap that clay**

[its the law student speaking]

**big q**

[WOULD SAPNAP SHARE HIS THOUGHTS ON THIS PLEASE]

**nickie boy**

[RIGHT]

[dream]

[remember that one time you got a crush on what’s her face]

[back in highschool]

**clap that clay**

[fuck]

[sapnap dont]

**nickie boy**

[remember how you played lovey dovey songs for three months straight]

[and made an entire playlist just for that girl]

[in case she ever were to listen to it]

[remember that?]

**honk honk mf**

[wow]

[and i thought my crush was obvious]

**dry-ass**

[how embarrassing]

**clap that clay**

[how is that the same as this]

[i haven’t made a playlist for sykkuno at all]

**nickie boy**

[no you just loudly listen to love songs at three am in the morning and have your listening tracked publicly by twitter accounts with thousands of people following it]

**honk honk mf**

[and the trending hashtags]

[and benjamin]

[and streams]

[and flirting tweets]

[and the fanart]

**big q**

[careful there karl u sounding kinda jelly :DDDDD]

**honk honk mf**

[IT COULD HAVE BEEN ME]

[BUT SYKKUNO CHOSE THIS DUDE]

[WITH A FLAT ASS]

**clap that clay**

[MY ASS IS NOT FLAT]

**dry-ass**

[STAY ON TRACK]

[look dream i also love my sleep]

[and dream plus gay plus sykkuno equals no sleep]

[the solution?]

[hot phone sex]

**big q**

[what are we, playing jackbox all of a sudden?]

[actually you know what he has a point]

[sir english kind of stole my thunder but]

[GET UR HEAD IN THE GAME]

[U MAKE ME WANT TO THROW UP IN MY MOUTH EVERYTIME I OPEN UP TWITTER]

[EITHER SEND EACH OTHER NUDES OR BLOCK ME]

**clap that clay**

[what makes you think sykkuno even thinks of me that way]

[he’s only being sykkuno]

[nice guy of twitch]

**honk honk mf**

[dream]

[i’ve literally plated more games with sykkuno than you]

[*played]

[and i can safely say]

[that he hasn’t even friended me back on discord]

[my request is still pending]

[it actually breaks my heart]

[WHT DOES IT HAE OT BE YOU]

**nickie boy**

[ignoring karl’s unrequited love]

[yes]

[sykkuno seems chill]

[but not im gonna listen to music with a stranger i’ve only played games together once in a while for the next six months chill]

[that’s called interest]

[as in the ‘kinda cute, wanna date’ way, you fool in denial]

**honk honk mf**

[and its also called favoritism]

[hey you think if i start recommending sykkuno songs he’d stay up with me too?]

[maybe i can ask him out before you 🥰]

**clap that clay**

[i’d like to see you try]

**big q**

[ooooooooohhhhh]

[we’ve summoned the green little monster of jelousy]

[jelaoisy]

[JEALOUSY]

**dry-ass**

[your existence pains me]

**big q**

[at least i have a sense of humor]

**nickie boy**

[oh fuck ouch]

[george you good?]

**honk honk mf**

[hmmmmm]

[i don’t know dream]

[if sykkunos just being nice and all, i think i have a shot]

[or who knows]

[maybe even corpse does]

**nickie boy**

[GASP]

[karl, you didn’t]

[LMAOOO]

**big q**

[OH SHIT]

[KARL YOU LEGEND]

[HE PULLED THE SCARY HAND MAN CARD]

**dry-ass**

[RIP DREAM]

[DREAM?]

[KARL YOU LEFT HIM DUMBFOUNDED]

**clap that clay** has left the group.

…

**Notifications (6)**

**honk honk mf**

[hey i hope you know we’re just teasing]

[we rly do care!!]

[we make fun of you bc we love you]

[and also bc i’ve never seen you this happy in such a short time]

[jokes aside we just want the best for you]

[and im starting to think sykkuno is exactly that]

**[VIEW] [CLEAR ALL]**

…

**nickie boy** added **clap that clay** into **_operation: dreamkkuno kissie kissie._**

**clap that clay**

[i still hate you all]

[but thanks]

[for ur obnoxious concern]

**nickie boy**

[anytime dude]

**dry-ass**

[for my sleep]

[and your happiness i guess 🙄]

**honk honk mf**

[of course dream!!!!]

**big q**

[wait does this mean operation dreamkkuno kissie kissie worked]

[holy shit]

[im a fucking god]

[and you all should worship me]

**clap that clay** has kicked **big q** from the group.

_…_

Despite the spectacle of the chat, Dream firmly pushes the whole thing to the back of his mind. He’s had enough time on his own lamenting at his crush on a certain sweetheart streamer, he doesn’t need the added weight of his friends opinions too, well intended as they are. 

Of course, it comes to bite him in the ass two weeks later as he’s calling to celebrate him having reached twenty million subscribers, launching into excited rantings the moment Sykkuno picks up (and if he pauses just a second to take in the fact that Sykkuno’s the first person he called when he noticed the huge milestone, then that’s his business and not the exasperated voice in his head sounding suspiciously like Quackity). 

He talks and talks and hears Sykkuno’s just as equally as excited responses, and then looks down at this phone, and—

Dream’s words die on his tongue, swallowed with the stone he finds lodged in his throat.

Sykkuno gazes at him, eyes shining through damp _damp damp_ hair and fine collar bones exposed to the world with his big white t-shirt.

It’s suddenly ten times worse when Sykkuno _smiles_. A single drop of water trails down into the hallow junction of his neck and Dream follows it, until its dipped beneath the cotton of Sykkuno’s shirt and he can’t see it anymore.

“Congrats, Clay!” Dream distantly hears over the drumming of his rapidly beating heart. “You deserve every subscriber!”

And that— _that_ , right there, Sykkuno’s wide grin and brown eyes so warm with genuine happiness reflected in them as Dream all but freezes at the picture Sykkuno makes.

That’s just not fucking fair.

His voice comes out deep and hoarse when he asks, “Did you—Did you just come out of the shower?”

“Ah, yeah,” Sykkuno laughs. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you so early in the morning. I still haven’t dried my hair.” He raised a hand and runs it through the wet black strands and Dream wonders what it’d feel through his own fingers.

“That’s—" He clears his throat again. “That’s fine. It’s my fault for calling you so unexpectedly.”

Sykkuno throws him another bright, sunny smile, completely at odds with the effect it has on Dream’s reacting body. “It’s perfectly fine, Clay! You know I like talking to you. Besides, you just reached twenty million! I think that’s deserving of a celebratory call.” The hand previously in his hair drops down around his neck—his smooth, unblemished neck, dainty pale fingers small against the hidden beat of his pulse.

“Yeah,” Dream says through a mouthful of want. “This coming from the guy who didn’t even celebrate hitting three million.”

Petal pink lips purse in a pout, and Dream thinks he’d like to see them bitten red.

…

**dream’s spotify**

@Dreamsspotify

Aphrodite - RINI

2:12pm EST

…

That night, he dreams of slight, trembling thighs bracketing his waist. Fingers gripping firmly at his shoulders, his neck, nails dragging down his back until they’ve broken the surface. A hot mouth against his own, on him, around him, sucking so delectably. Sweet, breathy moans escaping bruised, parted lips and tight inner walls opening up for him.

He dreams of pale, pretty skin littered with bites— _his_ bites, on his neck and inner thighs, marks left by him and him alone.

He dreams of warm brown eyes hazed with bliss and pleasure, tiny hands seeking out for his and eagerly leading them to a sinfully skilled mouth.

Dreams of wet black hair splayed out on soft white sheets and beautifully crying whimpers.

He wakes up the hardest he’s ever been in his life, ears ringing with the vision of Sykkuno begging for _Clay Clay oh god please_.

**Author's Note:**

> [\- i.n.](https://twitter.com/inonwriting)   
>  [\- Spotify Playlist: their world](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1bqlOhp3QWIjCoOm1qUvdh?si=fUZSCR0vTXCs3ebRknRzkg)


End file.
